


Passé Incertain

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Murderers, Orphans, Past Rape/Non-con, Police, Rape, Seoul, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: {D'une vie insouciante, plaisante, il se retrouvait plongé, d'un coup, dans un dédale cauchemardesque. Englué dans une toile d'araignée où, plus il bougeait pour s'en sortir, plus il s'en retrouvait prisonnier.Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Chercher.  Creuser. Et enfin comprendre pour faire le deuil de ce passé qui lui collait à la peau.}Jaejoong se réveille d'un coma suite à une tentative de suicide, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui l'a poussé à ce geste.Il décide alors de vivre inconscient de son passé, prenant cette amnésie comme une bénédiction pour repartir sur une nouvelle vie. Il rencontre Yunho et mène une vie paisible et tranquille, heureuse.Mais quatorze ans plus tard, d'étranges meurtres en série ébranlent Séoul, et le jeune homme se retrouve impliqué dans ces affaires malgré lui, avec l'apparition d'étranges personnes dans sa vie.Les inspecteurs Kim Junsu et Park Yoochun se démènent pour découvrir qui est l'assassin  de ces victimes, qui auraient peut-être bien mérité leur sort...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Avril 2020_

À peine eut-il ouvert la porte d’entrée que l'odeur désagréable de brûlé vint le frapper de plein fouet. Jaejoong se déchaussa précipitamment et courut vers la petite cuisine. 

Yunho s’attelait faire couler de l'eau froide dans la casserole qui avait noirci sur le fond, en maugréant. 

— Toujours aussi bon cuistot, mon amour. Avait lancé ironiquement Jaejoong en guise de salutation. 

Il n'eut comme réponse qu’un grognement déçu. Le jeune homme retira sa veste et posa son porte-documents sur la table de la cuisine avant de serrer son amant dans ses bras. 

— Ce n’est pas si grave. 

— Pour une fois que je suis rentré avant toi… Je suis même pas foutu de faire cuire un truc. 

Jaejoong riait, et quand il riait, ses cheveux dorés ondulaient d’une façon gracieuse, presque provocatrice. Yunho déposa délicatement le bout de ses lèvres sur le front de son homme. 

— Désolé, bébé. Je crois que je vais devoir ravaler ma fierté et commander un repas. 

— Ça marche ! Lança le blond. Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche. 

Sous le jet chaud de l’eau Jaejoong se détendit et rit encore une fois, des ratés culinaires de son compagnon. 

« Je devrais peut-être lui dire de ne plus jamais entrer dans la cuisine… Ça finit par nous coûter cher en vaisselle, tout ça. » 

Il frictionna son torse avec une lotion hydratante, une fois sorti de la douche tout en s’admirant de longues minutes devant le miroir. 

— Jae ! Entendit-il de l’autre côté de la porte en bois. Tu veux bien me gratifier de ta présence au lieu de passer trois heures à te regarder ? 

Jaejoong pouffa. 

— Je ne passe pas trois heures, Yun ! Tu abuses ! Je fais tout ça pour toi. 

Il referma promptement d’une main, la double porte du meuble dans lequel s’accumulait une multitude de crèmes et onguents en tout genre. Sans aucun doute, Jaejoong aimait par-dessus tout prendre soin de lui. 

Pour Yunho, la douche quotidienne se résumait en cinq minutes chrono. Passer sous l'eau, sécher ses courts cheveux bruns d’un coup de serviette et se donner un coup de rasoir rapide sur le menton. Quel besoin de perdre autant de temps devant ce fichu miroir ? 

La table était dressée. Ça, au moins, il savait faire avec soin et goût. Jaejoong s’assit enfin et sourit en saisissant ses baguettes. 

— Ta journée s’est bien passée au lycée ? S’enquit le blond. 

— Éreintante, soupira Yunho. Le harcèlement scolaire est constant. 

Le professeur d’histoire semblait désespéré. Il aimait son travail mais les temps devenaient difficiles, les élèves de plus en plus indisciplinés, se montraient particulièrement violents et irrespectueux. Jung Yunho rêvait secrètement d’un monde où il n’aurait pas eu à utiliser les punitions, les cris et les menaces. Mais il était entré dans un cercle vicieux où son autorité était malmenée parce qu’il l’avait amorcé de la mauvaise manière et s’en mordait les doigts. 

Jaejoong regarda son homme qui picorait dans les assiettes et esquissa un demi-sourire. 

— C’est le week-end, on va souffler… 

Yunho acquiesça en souriant. 

— Et toi ? Comment s’est passée ta journée ? 

— Toujours la même chose, répondit le blond. Prendre des rendez-vous et répondre à des questions basiques aux patients. C’est pas vraiment le boulot le plus épanouissant, secrétaire médical, mais au moins, je suis dans un environnement plaisant. 

— Changmin va bien ? 

— Vue sa patientèle, il ne se repose pas des masses… Mais il n’a pas l’air de s’en plaindre. 

Jaejoong enfourna une cuillère de riz. 

— La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras cuisiner, dit-il la bouche pleine. 

Le brun rit en repensant à son désastreux dîner aux chandelles qu’il avait voulu préparer et qui s’était transformé en repas prêt-à-consommer livré à la va-vite. Du riz, de la soupe, des cuisses de poulet. Rien de transcendant. Mais qu’importe, au final, l’important était encore et toujours de pouvoir partager et discuter avec son compagnon. 

C’est en nettoyant la table que Jaejoong annonça : 

— En fait, Angel est enceinte. 

Yunho qui avait commencé à laver les couverts, fit un volte-face. 

— Vraiment ? 

— Oui ! 

Jaejoong était réjoui. 

— Si tu avais vu la mine de Changmin quand il me l’a annoncé ! Continua-t-il. 

Yunho avait lâché l’éponge. Il se réjouissait pour son meilleur ami, mais lui en voulait un peu de ne pas le lui avoir annoncé de lui-même. Jaejoong nota la mine boudeuse de son homme et comprit de suite ce qui le chiffonnait. Il vint se coller à son dos et posa sa tête dans sa nuque. 

— Bébé… Sois pas fâché contre lui… Il était tellement excité à l’idée d’être papa, qu’il n’a pas su tenir sa langue. 

Yunho grogna et reprit sa vaisselle, entravé dans ses mouvements par les bras de Jaejoong. 

Cela faisait déjà huit ans que les deux amoureux avaient emménagé ensemble, et le blond avait abordé plusieurs fois le sujet d’adopter un enfant, sur la table. Yunho n’était définitivement pas prêt. 

— Les bébés, c’est mignon, mais ça grandit ! Si tu savais ce que ça fait un ado, Jae ! Je suis sûr que tu y réfléchirais à deux fois. 

Ils en riaient mais au fond l’un et l’autre étaient malheureux de ne pas être sur la même longueur d’ondes. Jaejoong finissait par hausser les épaules, se disant qu’un jour, peut-être, Yunho changerait d’avis. 

Et là, son meilleur ami allait devenir papa… alors il restait une possibilité que son compagnon s’émerveille devant le bébé et veuille pouponner à son tour, qui sait. 

Les tasses fumantes sur la table basse, la télé allumée sur un match de foot qu’ils ne regardaient que d’un œil, les doigts entrelacés, et les derniers rayons du soleil printanier qui donnaient à la pièce une ambiance feutrée, il ne fallait rien de plus pour qu’ils soient heureux. 

Les titres de l’actualité défilaient sous le match de foot quand le bandeau d’annonces changea subitement de couleur, annonçant un flash spécial. 

Le corps d’un homme âgé de vingt à trente ans, sauvagement assassiné a été trouvé dans une rue d’Itaewon. L’enquête est en cours. 

Jaejoong, choqué, porta la main à sa bouche. 

— Oh mon Dieu. Quelle horreur. 

Yunho serra plus fort les doigts de son amant. 

— Quel monde… 

Le blond tressaillit. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il haïssait par-dessus tout c’était la violence. Il se considérait lui-même comme une sorte de licorne vivant aux pays des bisounours, et refusait par tous les moyens d’ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité sordide et affreuse de cette société. Ôter la vie d’une personne lui était inconcevable. 

— Comment… comment on peut tuer une personne ? 

Yunho savait à quel point ce genre d’informations ébranlait son compagnon. 

— Tu as posé la même question il y a deux semaines, mon amour. Malheureusement, tous les êtres humains ne sont pas aussi bons que toi, répondit le brun en lui caressant les cheveux. N’y pense plus, à présent. Des tarés, il y en a partout. 

Mais Jaejoong avait tiqué. 

— Il y a deux semaines ? Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Il y avait eu un autre assassinat ! Et… maintenant que j’y pense… 

Yunho hocha la tête. 

— Oui, c’est le troisième. 

Le professeur soupira, las, lui aussi. Jaejoong resta interdit. Cela ne devait pas faire plus d’un mois et demi, et c’était la troisième fois qu’un assassinat était évoqué aux informations, dans un quartier proche de chez eux. Happés par le quotidien, ils avaient rapidement mis de côté ce genre de nouvelles pour se concentrer sur leur petit cocon, et leur bonheur. 

Dans la petite salle de bain, ils se brossaient les dents tous les deux, face au miroir. Les œillades que jetait le blond à son compagnon étaient clairement explicites. Ce dernier se contenta de lui donner une légère tape sur les fesses, avant de le laisser terminer de se préparer pour la nuit et partit s’allonger sur le lit. 

Leurs habitudes étaient rodées. Yunho lisait quelques pages d’un bouquin, ou regardait les titres d’information sur son téléphone en attendant que son homme finisse ses interminables soins du soir. Cela prenait souvent bien plus d’un quart d’heure. Ce soir-là, il ne dérogea pas à la règle. 

— Oh ! Fit Yunho en faisant défiler un article de journal sur son téléphone. 

Jaejoong pénétra à cet instant dans la chambre, torse-nu, un masque hydratant sur le visage. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

Le brun racla sa gorge. Il venait de lire quelques détails concernant les trois assassinats. La police avait enfin trouvé ce qui liait les affaires. Les trois victimes présentaient les mêmes caractéristiques. Ils avaient entre vingt et trente ans, tous orphelins, originaires du même foyer. Yunho soupira. 

— Rien, je lisais juste les nouvelles. C’est toujours déprimant, répondit-il en décidant de ne rien lui dire. Tu es enfin prêt pour ton défilé de mode ? 

Le brun adorait le taquiner sur sa coquetterie excessive mais il devait reconnaître qu’il appréciait le fait que son amant prenne soin de lui. Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Puisque c’est comme ça, je vais dormir tout de suite, grogna-t-il. Ça t’apprendra à te moquer ! 

Jaejoong savait que son attitude d’enfant susceptible ne faisait que émoustiller son partenaire, et cela était un vrai jeu de séduction entre eux. Il se coucha et en lui tournant le dos. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Yunho pour le prendre dans ses bras et se blottir contre lui.

C’était toujours la même danse, les mêmes approches réconfortantes. L’un et l’autre, unis, peau contre peau. Parfois ils s’endormaient simplement enlacés, les cheveux blonds chatouillant les narines de Yunho, et d’autres fois, ils faisaient l’amour à en perdre haleine. Comme ce soir-là, à se prouver à quel point ils s’aimaient. Les caresses, les douceurs, les baisers, puis les grognements, les râles et enfin l’extase. Jamais ils ne s’en lassaient. Ils s’aimaient. Depuis la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, ils s’aimaient et se le démontraient tant de fois.


	2. Chapter 2

_Octobre 2006._

Sa fine blouse d'hôpital sur les épaules laissait passer les courants d'air qui circulaient dans ce long couloir blanc. Assis sur un banc face au distributeur de boissons, Jaejoong brassait l'air de ses jambes. Bientôt, il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Bientôt.

C'était monsieur Lee qui le lui avait dit avec une voix tremblante d'émotion, sous des larmes à peine ravalées.

Il lui avait aussi appris qu'il s'appelait Kim Jaejoong, qu'il avait seize ans, qu'il n'avait pas de parents et qu'il se réveillait d'un coma de neuf mois. Il avait répété, à plusieurs reprises : « Pourquoi, Seigneur, pourquoi as-tu sauté de cette fenêtre ? »

Le jeune homme avait été abasourdi. Qui il était et ce qu'il faisait couché sur ce lit d'hôpital, il n'en savait strictement rien. Dans sa tête, c'était le néant. Ce monsieur Lee semblait très gentil, et était la seule personne qui venait le voir quotidiennement, mais pour Jaejoong, il restait un parfait inconnu.

\- Bientôt, après ta rééducation, tu viendras chez moi. Tu vivras à la maison. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une deuxième fois, avait-il imposé au jeune garçon.

\- J'étais où avant, si je n'ai pas de parents ?

Lee Moon Sik s'était renfrogné.

\- Mais ! À l'orphelinat, voyons ! Mon orphelinat ! Ah... mon garçon...

Les yeux du vieux monsieur s'étaient à nouveau emplis de larmes.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans une telle souffrance pour que tu veuilles en finir avec la vie...

Le jeune homme écoutait ce que lui racontait l'homme sans réaliser qu'il parlait de lui.

Assis sur le banc, une canette de soda à la main, Jaejoong se répétait les paroles du directeur de l'orphelinat pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. L'accident s'était produit en janvier de la même année. Personne n'avait eu le temps de se rendre compte, il avait sauté de la fenêtre du cinquième étage après avoir gravé un « Pardon » sur une des tables de la pièce.

À qui demandait-il pardon et pourquoi ? Personne n'avait été en mesure de répondre à l'époque. Et lui, n'en savait guère plus. Il but une gorgée. Le banc trembla un peu sous le poids d'un nouveau venu. Jaejoong tourna la tête et aperçut un adolescent qui devait avoir son âge. Visiblement, il venait de pleurer.

\- Salut, osa Jaejoong.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Alors il lui tendit sa canette.

\- Tu veux ?

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il regarda Jaejoong et, derrière ses yeux mouillés, il acquiesça.

\- Merci.

Jaejoong était médusé. Ça avait été comme une flèche. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Était-ce ça, un coup de foudre ? La terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, il n'en aurait eu que faire. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur bondir et se serrer de douleur en voyant le reste de larmes sur les joues du garçon en face de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Kim Jaejoong.

Il voulait absolument combler le silence qui régnait et ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre.

\- Jung Yunho, répondit l'autre en regardant devant lui.

Le silence les reprit. Jaejoong n'osait plus tourner la tête pour le regarder. Ses cheveux marrons en bataille, son teint hâlé, son nez droit et fin. Les battements du cœur dans la poitrine du jeune homme semblaient résonner dans ce long couloir d'hôpital.

Après plusieurs minutes qui ressemblaient à des heures, Jaejoong osa enfin :

\- Tu as pleuré ?

De ses longs doigts fins, Yunho essuya ses joues, puis il se racla un peu la gorge.

\- Je... Mon père est hospitalisé ici...

\- Oh ! Je vois... je suis désolé.

Enfin, le jeune homme au teint mat esquissa un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Jaejoong gratta sa tête, et fit une moue gênée. A nouveau, seuls le crépitement étouffé des néons se faisait entendre. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et cela les fit rire. Yunho détailla le garçon à ses côtés. Sa peau claire semblait douce, et ses grands yeux rieurs disaient qu'il devait être quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil. Il remarqua même un grain de beauté sous son œil, qui accentuait un charme indéniable. Il jeta un œil sur la tenue qu'il portait.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu es malade ?

Jaejoong rit nerveusement et leva les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai tout oublié. A ce qu'il paraît, j'ai sauté du cinquième étage, sûrement pour me tuer mais la neige a amorti ma chute.

Yunho le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien et je suis bien content d'être en vie, répondit-il avec un sourire !

« Surtout après avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, pensa-t-il. »

Ce fut presque un rendez-vous implicite qu'ils se donnaient quotidiennement. Yunho revenait tous les jours pour visiter son père et Jaejoong attendait fébrilement sur le banc, espérant le voir apparaître, à la même heure, après les cours.

Et le jeune homme arrivait toujours. Bien souvent, il rapportait à son nouvel ami des fruits, ou des gâteaux qu'ils se partageaient en discutant. Jaejoong se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Et quand on lui demandait s'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé avant, il secouait frénétiquement la tête. Non. Non, il ne se souvenait pas et ne voulait pas se souvenir. S'il avait vraiment cherché à se suicider c'était forcément parce que le passé n'était pas agréable. Mais le présent l'était. Alors, à quoi bon se souvenir ?

Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Yunho. Et le soir, dans son lit d'hôpital, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Ressassant dans sa tête leurs discussions, essayant de rejouer le son mélodieux de son rire, de visualiser ses doigts fins autour de la canette. Jaejoong était amoureux. Plus les jours défilaient, plus il en était convaincu. Tant pis. Il était amoureux d'un homme et pour lui, cela semblait évident. Mais il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté, qu'il garda ce secret au fond de lui.

Et puis le jour où Yunho ne vint pas était arrivé. Jaejoong avait attendu, anxieux sur le banc, bien plus longuement que d'habitude. La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps. Ce fut une infirmière qui finit par le ramener à sa chambre. Le garçon s'était mis à pleurer. Sa seule crainte était de ne jamais le revoir. Il avait passé la nuit à se torturer l'esprit. Mais ce fut au petit matin que Yunho avait traversé les couloirs en courant dans l'espoir de trouver la chambre de Jaejoong.

Quand il vit le nom affiché sur la petite pancarte placardée à la porte, il reprit son souffle le cœur battant, puis frappa trois petits coups. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et rentra à la volée. Jaejoong s'était redressé et vit son ami se précipiter vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

À nouveau, Yunho avait pleuré. Et visiblement, il avait pleuré, beaucoup. Jaejoong qui avait passé la nuit à le maudire de ne pas avoir été là la veille, oublia toute rancœur et serra ses bras autour de lui, apaisé par le contact que lui procurait la proximité avec Yunho. Mais aussi pour le rassurer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander.

À ces paroles, le torrent de larmes que Yunho retenait, déferla comme une cascade. Le garçon hoqueta, ne pouvant sortir une phrase compréhensible. Le cœur de Jaejoong explosa en mille morceaux en voyant celui qu'il chérissait dans les affres de la douleur. Alors il ne dit plus rien et enlaça encore plus fermement le torse de son ami en le berçant doucement.

Quand les sanglots de Yunho se calmèrent, Jaejoong ne voulut pas relâcher son étreinte, mais malgré eux, ils se séparèrent.

\- C'est mon père, finit par lâcher Yunho.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, sentant la mauvaise nouvelle dans la suite de la phrase.

\- Il est mort.

Yunho avait à peine articulé cette phrase, tant les sanglots lui enrayaient à nouveau la voix. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, alors Jaejoong reprit Yunho dans ses bras, lui offrant son épaule comme soutien et endroit chaleureux où il pourrait déposer son chagrin.

~*~

Lee Moon Sik avait rapidement été mis dans la confidence de la nouvelle amitié de son petit protégé. Quand Jaejoong fut déchargé et qu'il vivait à présent avec lui et sa femme, Yunho était régulièrement invité à partager des repas.

Pour Jaejoong, ce nouvel ami était comme un point d'ancrage dans une vie où tout était à construire. Le directeur de l'orphelinat lui parlait de ce qu'il savait de son passé, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour de janvier où le garçon avait choisi de se défenestrer, Jaejoong n'avait jamais fait parler de lui.

Il savait juste qu'il était très proche de Cha Eunwoo, un petit bout d'homme fragile, de cinq ans son cadet, qu'il avait pris sous son aile depuis que le plus jeune était arrivé dans l'établissement.

Le bâtiment avait été séparé en deux parties. Une section pour les plus jeunes, et une pour les ados, qui était alors renommée en « foyer ». Mais Jaejoong passait, selon les dires du directeur et du personnel encadrant, le plus clair de son temps, avec les plus jeunes. Il aimait particulièrement leur lire des histoires, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe du grand jardin qui séparait le bâtiment des garçons et celui des filles.

Aucun membre du personnel qui gérait cet établissement n'avait pu expliquer l'acte du garçon. Certes, deux ou trois éducateurs avaient évoqué quelques disputes entre ados dans lesquelles étaient pris le jeune homme. Mais rien qui ne fut alarmant. Des choses, somme toute, très banales chez des adolescents.

Jaejoong avait toujours refusé avec véhémence de retourner sur les lieux. Cela aurait pu l'aider à retrouver la mémoire mais il restait convaincu qu'il vivait ses plus belles années et ne voulait pas plonger dans un passé qui l'aurait poussé au suicide.

Il était entouré de Monsieur Lee et sa femme rondouillette et aimante, et de son ami Yunho. Il avait intégré un lycée dans lequel il terminait ses études avec application, et menait une vie paisible entre les cours et quelques sorties au stade de foot avec son ami.

Il réfrénait ses sentiments envers Yunho, laissant son cœur battre comme un fou quand leurs corps se frôlaient lors de match de basket ou de foot. Changmin était apparu dans le paysage, assez rapidement et Jaejoong dut composer avec. Au départ, il ne supportait pas ce garçon au sourire ravageur, et regard provocateur. Mais au fil du temps, il se rendit compte que Yunho ne portait pas la même attention à lui qu'à Changmin.

Cela le frappa un soir, comme une évidence. Ils fêtaient les vingt ans de Yunho. Changmin avait proposé d'aller en boîte, histoire de draguer quelques filles. Jaejoong et Yunho étaient assis sur le canapé du salon du jeune homme qui venait de souffler ses bougies. Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

\- On n'est pas mieux entre nous ? Avait questionné Yunho.

Le ton qu'il avait pris, surpris Jaejoong qui réalisa d'un coup qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé, ni l'un ni l'autre, un sujet pourtant au centre de l'attention de beaucoup de jeunes hommes : les filles. Yunho s'était tourné vers Jaejoong et l'interrogea :

\- T'en penses quoi, toi ?

Les joues opalines du jeune homme virèrent au rose, et ce fut là qu'il se décida à lui dire :

\- Les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé.

Changmin qui était allé chercher des boissons au frigo, entra à ce moment-là dans le salon. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui devenait si évidente.

Yunho regardait Jaejoong qui avait baissé les yeux. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis cet instant sur pause. Cela dura longtemps.

\- Tu veux dire...

Changmin s'immobilisa pour ne pas briser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il entendit même la longue respiration qu'avait pris Jaejoong avant de dire :

\- Je veux dire que je suis déjà amoureux, et ce n'est pas une fille.

Changmin était suspendu aux lèvres de son meilleur ami afin de savoir s'il allait comprendre cette déclaration comme lui l'avait perçue.

\- Tu es amoureux d'un homme ?

Yunho n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi, et ne réalisa pas à quel point les battements de son cœur s'étaient mis à s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas imaginé et n'avait jamais osé avouer à ce garçon sans passé ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ce sentiment qui s'était amplifié au fil des années à rester à ses côtés.

Jaejoong avait hoché la tête. Alors Yunho avait pris sa main.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est Changmin, pensa-t-il.»

Le cœur de Jaejoong rata un battement au contact des doigts ambrés sur sa peau cristalline. Il ferma les yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il appelait, à ce moment, un miracle. Il finit par rouvrir ses paupières et s'aperçut que le visage de Yunho était très proche du sien.

\- Très bien, coupa Changmin visiblement gêné. Je vais vous laisser, j'irai seul en boîte !

Il n'était pas fâché, mais sentait simplement que sa présence n'était pas désirable. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul à quel point il avait été aveugle depuis tout ce temps pour ne pas voir ce qui s'était tramé au fil des ans.

Yunho avait lâché précipitamment la main de Jaejoong quand Changmin était intervenu, mais il savait qu'il avait tout vu et entendu. Il ne le retint pas et répondit simplement à son « À demain » quand il partit. La porte claqua et ce fut le signal, pour Yunho, de faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire.

Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son ami, toujours assis, contrit, à ses côtés. Attendant un signe de sa part, une invitation à aller plus loin, il ne bougea pas. Jaejoong s'affola intérieurement, incapable de faire un seul geste. Finalement Yunho se recula et reprit sa place.

\- C'est Changmin que tu aimes, c'est ça ?

La respiration courte de Jaejoong le rendit essoufflé, et son visage devint cramoisi. Il secoua la tête et murmura un « non » presque inaudible.

\- Alors c'est quelqu'un de ta classe ? Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?

À nouveau, Jaejoong secoua la tête. Yunho s'impatienta et finit par prendre le visage de son ami entre ses mains pour soutenir son regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il finit par mimer un oui sans oser le regarder.

\- Alors, je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda innocemment Yunho.

Vingt ans. Ils avaient vingt ans et avaient l'impression d'en avoir quatorze. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent timidement, et leurs respirations devinrent saccadées. Au fur à mesure du baiser, les gestes furent plus naturels, guidés par l'amour et la fougue, la fin d'un secret trop lourd à porter pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l'union. L'union indéfectible dont ils avaient besoin.

_________________  
 _Et voilà les deux premiers chapitres, en prémice ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour les deux suivants..._  
 _J'espère que ce début vous aura plu._  
 _Il ne faut pas se fier à la jolie vie toute rose que mène ma petit licorne et son nounours ! (Oui, Jae est une licorne dans cette fanfic. Yun, un gros nounours gaffeur et attendrissant)...._  
 _On retourne dans le présent tout bientôt !_  
 _Je vous aime._


	3. Chapter 3

_Avril 2020_

Madame Lee posa les dernières assiettes sur la table et se recula pour regarder avec satisfaction son travail. Les différents mets étaient disposés dans plusieurs petits plats. Elle y avait passé la matinée, si heureuse d'avoir à déjeuner Jaejoong et son compagnon. 

Son mari, Lee Moon Sik, lisait le journal dans son fauteuil, un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette maison. 

\- Ces histoires d'assassinat... ça me remue, maugréa-t-il. 

Les mains sur les hanches, toujours à admirer sa tablée, sa femme répondit : 

\- C'est normal que ça remue... quand on sait qu'ils venaient tous d'un orphelinat. Tu as beau avoir cédé ta place il y a quatorze ans, ton cœur n'en est pas moins attaché ! 

L'ancien directeur poussa un soupir. Il avait effectivement décidé d'arrêter d'y travailler après le terrible accident de Jaejoong, se culpabilisant de ne pas avoir fait son travail comme il le fallait. 

Et même si le jeune homme refusait de creuser dans son passé, cela torturait le sexagénaire de ne pas savoir ce qui avait poussé le jeune garçon à vouloir se suicider. L'orphelinat avait été repris par un autre directeur, qui le dirigeait assez convenablement, avait-il entendu dire. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il s'y précipita, précédé de sa femme. 

\- Mon petit Jaejoong ! S'était-elle exclamée en le serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras. 

Le couple qu'ils formaient avec Yunho était juste beau. Lee Moon Sik et son épouse n'eurent pas grand mal à l'accepter, bien que l'idée de l'homosexualité pour ces deux fervents chrétiens, avait été tout d'abord inimaginable. Et puis, en voyant Jaejoong si heureux, avec un homme attentionné, ils admirent rapidement que la seule chose importante était l'amour et le bonheur, peu importait leur sexe. Et il était clair que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. 

Lee Moon Sik souriait en détaillant le couple qui entrait. Yunho dépassait Jaejoong de quelques centimètres et lui conférait ce statut de « protecteur » qu'il avait endossé sans broncher. Sa carrure plus grande, plus développée aussi, avait contribué à cette image. Et pourtant Jaejoong refusait que l'on leur attribuait ce genre de rôle ridicule. 

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je semble plus fragile que je suis le plus faible, se défendait-il ! Je reste l'aîné ! 

Yunho qui, lui au contraire, adorait avoir la responsabilité de son amant riait toujours en répondant qu'être son aîné de onze jours n'était pas vraiment un argument qui avait du poids. 

\- Comment allez-vous, mes garçons ? Demanda l'ancien directeur, dès que sa femme les eut enfin lâché. 

Jaejoong resplendissait. 

\- Très bien ! J'adore le printemps, le temps est magnifique, c'est le week-end et nous sommes avec vous deux ! Que demander de plus ? 

L'ambiance à table était festive. Jaejoong et Yunho, côte à côte, riaient aux anecdotes et petites taquineries du vieux couple. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Yunho avait toujours ressenti beaucoup d'amour et de bienveillance chez les Lee. Il était tellement reconnaissant de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour son homme.

\- C'est toujours aussi bon, maman, lâcha Jaejoong. 

Il avait pris le pli de l'appeler ainsi. Pour lui, il était né à son réveil de l'hôpital, à seize ans, avec une famille aimante. Que demander de plus. Lee Mi Ok rosit sous le compliment. Si le jeune homme était devenu un cuisinier hors pair, c'est parce qu'il adorait la suivre dans la cuisine et se mettre aux fourneaux avec elle. 

\- Heureusement qu'il a appris de vous, rigola Yunho ! On serait morts de faim, sinon... 

Les deux jeunes hommes pouffèrent de rire. 

\- Ne touche pas aux casseroles, mon garçon, menaça presque Madame Lee. On connaît tous ta réputation de catastrophe ambulante quand tu passes le seuil de la cuisine. 

\- Pour compenser il est un amant formidable sous la couette, taquina le blond .Au moin, il est utile à quelque chose ! 

\- Ah ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'écria la vieille femme en se bouchant les oreilles. 

Les rires fusaient, les discussions autour de leur quotidien aussi. Tout le petit monde avait migré au salon autour du café, préparé avec soin par l'ancien directeur, quand trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. 

\- Qui ça peut bien être, bougonna le vieil homme. Je n'attends personne... 

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux jeunes hommes à l'allure plutôt sévère. 

\- Inspecteur Park Yoochun et inspecteur Kim Junsu, se présenta un rouquin à fière allure. 

Son badge indiquait qu'il était le fameux Junsu. Lee Moon Sik les questionna du regard. 

\- Vous êtes bien l'ancien directeur de l'orphelinat Espoir, situé à Bucheon, n'est-ce-pas ? 

L'homme acquiesça, et soudain une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son visage devint pâle. Que s'était-il passé avec son établissement ? Pourquoi des policiers étaient-ils face à lui ? Il finit par s'écarter pour les laisser entrer. 

\- Venez au salon, leur proposa-t-il. 

Les deux jeunes policiers entrèrent et saluèrent l'assemblée qui les observait en silence. Enfin, le dénommé Park Yoochun sourit.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre après-midi familial, nous sommes venus pour une affaire importante qui est liée à l'orphelinat Espoir, anciennement dirigé par Monsieur Lee Moon Sik. 

Yunho tressaillit. Lui revint en mémoire ce qu'il avait lu la veille au sujet des trois meurtres qu'il y avait eu à quelques semaines d'intervalles. Tous les hommes assassinés venaient du même foyer... Jaejoong n'était pas au courant, et sans savoir exactement pourquoi, son compagnon ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Peur des émotions trop vives du jeune homme, puisqu'il était lui-même orphelin ? En tout cas, Yunho avait voulu le préserver. 

L'ancien directeur semblait avoir fait le même rapprochement. 

\- Venez plutôt dans mon bureau, alors, intima ce dernier. Nous y serons plus tranquilles pour parler, et j'y ai tous mes vieux dossiers. 

Jaejoong finit par porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il s'apaisa en pensant que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que des policiers venaient demander des renseignements sur telle ou telle personne venant de l'orphelinat. Il sourit innocemment. 

L'orphelinat. Cette époque marquée par un trou noir et profond, un abîme. Il ne savait rien. Rien de précis. Il avait parfois des sensations de déjà-vu, ou des phrases qu'il prononçait et dont il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois. Parfois, dans le fin fond de sa mémoire, il percevait un grand arbre. Un chêne plusieurs fois centenaire. Il voyait les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient en douceur le feuillage vert, apaisant. S'était-il allongé sous cet arbre pour admirer la beauté de cette nature pure ? Il se pourrait bien. Monsieur Lee lui avait dit qu'il allait souvent lire au pied d'un arbre. 

Parfois, lui revenait la désagréable sensation d'un sol dur et froid, contre sa joue. Était-ce sa chute ? Il ne savait pas. Quand ces réminiscences apparaissaient, il secouait fortement la tête et se forçait à penser à autre chose. Sa vie actuelle était bien trop douce pour revenir dans le passé. 

Yunho, lui aussi, se demandait parfois quel genre de garçon était réellement Jaejoong. Le souvenir qu'il avait laissé au directeur était très factuel. Rien sur ses goûts, ses préférences, son caractère ou ses pensées. Cela manquait souvent à Yunho, mais il finissait toujours par s'en satisfaire. Jaejoong avait le goût de vivre parce qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il le lui répétait toujours et Yunho s'en contentait. 

\- Monsieur Lee, avait commencé l'inspecteur Kim Junsu. Vous souvenez-vous d'un certain Jeon Jung Ho, parmi les enfants et adolescents de votre foyer ? 

\- En quelle année ? 

L'inspecteur Park reprit son calepin. 

\- Il serait né en 1988, si ses papiers d'identité sont en règle. Nous avons l'information comme quoi, il serait parti du foyer en 2007, après avoir trouvé un boulot de livreur. 

Yunho, trop curieux, s'était arrêté devant le bureau à son retour des toilettes, pour écouter à la porte. 

Lee Moon Sik plissait des yeux pour faire un effort de mémoire. 

\- Jeon Jung Ho... Jeon Jung Ho... attendez... 

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il sortit une énorme caisse. Après plusieurs minutes, il en sortit enfin un dossier. 

\- Ah voilà ! Jeon Jung Ho ! Oui ! Ah... oui, c'est vrai ! Je me disais bien que son nom me disait quelque chose. 

Les deux inspecteurs saisirent le document. Le photo d'un petit garçon sans sourire était sur la première page. 

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire de lui ? 

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du professeur, ce qui le fit sursauter. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demanda sévèrement Jaejoong ? 

Yunho, pris sur les faits, se tourna rapidement. 

\- T'es vraiment trop curieux... 

Jaejoong lui vola un baiser et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit la voix de l'ancien directeur expliquer aux policiers. 

\- Un petit diable, ce Jung Ho ! Il faisait partie d'une bande de sept gamins qui s'amusaient à jouer des tours aux plus jeunes. Vous savez... il y a toujours ce genre de sales gosses, un peu partout. 

\- Vous avez les noms des gamins de cette bande ? 

Lee Moon Sik rajusta ses petites lunettes rondes. 

\- Il faudrait que je me remette à chercher. Mais je me souviens d'un en particulier. Min Joon. Kang Min Joon. C'était un peu leur chef... attendez. 

En entendant ce nom, Jaejoong ressentit une très désagréable sensation s'emparer de tout son corps. Cela n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui l'avait vu se décomposer sur place, serrant ses doigts sur son poignet jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanches. 

\- Jae ! Hé, Jaejoong ! Ça va ? 

Le blond ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. 

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop... 

Il se blottit alors dans les bras de son amant et respira à fond le parfum fleuri qui le rassurait tant. D'un doigt, Yunho lui releva son visage et lui sourit. 

\- C'est d'un câlin dont tu as besoin ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite. 

Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Mais le blond stoppa l'étreinte en entendant la conversation de l'autre côté de la porte. 

\- Mais pourquoi tout ça ? Demanda Monsieur Lee. 

L'inspecteur Kim se racla la gorge. 

\- Jeon Jung Ho a été retrouvé assassiné il y a deux jours, à Itaewon. Cela survient après les meurtres de Kim Sang Woo et d'un certain Lee David. Tous les trois étaient issus de votre orphelinat. 

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de David par chez moi... 

\- David a été adopté tardivement par son oncle qui vivait aux États-Unis et il a changé son nom. Il s'appelle Kim Tae Ho. 

Jaejoong jeta un coup d'œil à Yunho. Assassinés. Des gamins qui avaient probablement joué avec lui, avec qui il avait peut-être fait les quatre cents coups. Assassinés. La nausée le reprit. 

\- C'est pas croyable... c'est pas croyable, répétait l'ancien directeur. Alors, c'est de mon orphelinat que l'on parle dans les journaux ? Le mien ? C'est pas possible... C'est pas croyable...

Il s'était rassis sur son fauteuil trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. 

\- Si vous vous souvenez de quoique ce soit à leurs sujets, faites-nous signe. Nous avons besoin d'un maximum d'informations sur eux afin de procéder à l'enquête. 

L'inspecteur Park avait déposé sa carte de visite sur le bureau. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié le vieil homme, ils sortirent du bureau et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Yunho et Jaejoong. Le blond regarda longuement les deux policiers pour tenter de chercher des réponses à des questions qu'il n'avait même pas encore. Le prénom qu'ils avaient prononcé l'avait tellement troublé. Les policiers les dévisagèrent, les interrogeant du regard. Mais le silence resta pesant. Par dépit, Junsu, le premier, salua de la tête et prit la direction de la sortie. Yoochun lui emboîta le pas. 

Les rues de Séoul se tintaient de la douce lumière rose du soleil couchant, avec par touche, les néons des enseignes des magasins qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres. La chaleur printanière les enveloppaient, Yunho prit la main de Jaejoong dans la sienne et la serra fort. Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot sur le chemin du retour et cela ne les dérangeait pas pour autant. 

Arrivés chez eux, le blond s'affala sur le canapé. 

\- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé chez maman. 

\- Tu manges toujours trop quand on va chez eux, taquina son compagnon qui s'assit près de lui. 

Jaejoong posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amoureux, et allongea ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Ça me fait flipper quand même, cette histoire...

Yunho caressa les cheveux soyeux. 

\- J'imagine bien... Mais essaye de ne pas y penser. 

\- Ce prénom... Min Joon... Tu ne l'as jamais entendu, par hasard ? Questionna Jaejoong qui cherchait à savoir d'où lui venait cette désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. 

\- J'ai bien un petit Choi Min Joon dans ma classe, répondit Yunho en souriant. Un amour de gamin, d'ailleurs. 

\- C'est étrange. Ce prénom me donne des palpitations cardiaques... 

Yunho lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt. 

\- Jae, ce garçon dont ils ont parlé, tu l'as forcément connu à l'orphelinat. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment ton cerveau en garde un mauvais souvenir. 

Peut-être bien. Sûrement, même. Combien de fois Jaejoong s'était posée la question de savoir pourquoi il avait voulu se suicider ? Et même s'il chassait ses pensées de son esprit, elles vivaient en lui. Continuellement. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jung Yunho épongeait le front transpirant et fiévreux de son homme. Depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il eut un sommeil très agité et s'était réveillé en sursaut. Jaejoong avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait mis dans un état comme jamais son compagnon n'avait été témoin. Il l'avait entendu hurler le prénom « Min Joon » juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Yunho l'avait pris dans ses bras et comprit qu'il avait de la fièvre. 

Au petit matin, Jaejoong dormait encore quand son amant se leva. Il ouvrit à peine un œil au moment où le professeur d'histoire l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant : 

— Repose-toi, mon cœur, je préviens Changmin que tu es malade. 

Jaejoong hocha la tête et se tourna de l'autre côté en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête. 

Les cauchemars de la nuit lui tournaient encore devant les yeux. Un endroit sombre, des rires, des cris, des pleurs. Des gamins. Il n'avait encore aucune idée précise de ce qu'il avait vu exactement dans ses songes.

Avant la visite des flics, il n'en avait jamais fait. Mais bien sûr que les souvenirs de son passé étaient bloqués quelque part au fond de son cerveau, de façon inconsciente. Il soupira bruyamment. La fièvre était tombée, il se redressa dans le lit, maintenant vide. 

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Le temps était sombre, presque lugubre. Finalement, c'était un temps à rester à la maison. Son téléphone vibra. 

— Jaejoong ? Ça va ? 

Changmin venait de recevoir l'appel de Yunho. Le jeune psychologue s'affolait un peu. 

— Oui, je te remercie. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai eu une nuit mouvementée, mais je vais déjà mieux. 

— Yun m'a dit que tu avais de la fièvre. 

Jaejoong sourit derrière le combiné. 

— Tu connais bien Yunho et son caractère hyper-protecteur. Je serai au boulot cet après-midi. 

Il entendit son interlocuteur souffler. 

— Repose-toi pour aujourd'hui. 

— Non, vraiment... j'y tiens. Et puis, me retrouver seul pour la journée ne m'enchante pas, tu sais. Je préfère m'occuper l'esprit au travail ! 

Il avait pris sa décision et c'était comme ça. 

Après s'être douché, il passa un pull en maille et un jeans délavé, puis il donna un coup de ménage à la maison. Puisqu'il y était, de toutes manières... 

Il prépara même le repas pour le soir. L'ennui était son pire ennemi à combattre, Jaejoong avait besoin d'être continuellement dans l'action. 

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il pianotait sur son téléphone, derrière son bureau de secrétaire, pour rassurer son homme, fâché qu'il soit reparti travailler. 

« Va t'occuper de tes élèves ! » avait fini par écrire Jaejoong excédé. Par moment, il se sentait presque infantilisé par son compagnon, même s'il savait que dans le fond, Yunho ne se souciait que de son bien. 

— Bonjour. 

Le secrétaire leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et répondit à sa salutation. 

— Vous avez rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton automatique. 

— Non, pas du tout... C'est la première fois que je viens. 

Jaejoong tourna les pages du grand agenda sur lequel étaient notés les horaires de consultation des patients. 

— Hum... je n'aurai pas de places avant la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il sans lever les yeux de son cahier. 

— Oui, c'est parfait. 

Jaejoong trouva étrange qu'un patient se déplace jusqu'au cabinet, simplement pour prendre un rendez-vous. Des nos jours, tout se fait par téléphone ! 

— Mardi, à 15h ? 

L'homme acquiesça. 

— À quel nom ? 

— Cha Eunwoo. 

Jaejoong eut un léger tressaillement, comme si ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être que ce patient était déjà venu auparavant ? Il nota consciencieusement les nom et prénom, puis leva la tête pour le saluer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'inconnu offrit au secrétaire, un sourire rayonnant. 

— Kim Jaejoong ? 

Le blond sursauta presque. 

— C'est bien toi, non ? 

Jaejoong se demanda pendant un quart de seconde s'il ne devait pas mentir, mais sa tête se hocha toute seule pour confirmer son identité auprès du visiteur. Le jeune homme, ému, porta ses mains à sa bouche. 

— J'en reviens pas ! Après tout ce temps ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était advenu de toi. 

Le blond se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il s'éclaircit la voix. 

— Je... je suis désolé... je ne sais pas vraiment qui vous êtes. 

Le jeune homme face à lui avait des traits assez fins, des cheveux noirs joliment coiffés qui tombaient légèrement sur son front. Et des yeux brillants. Pénétrants. Presque ensorcelants. Pur. C'était l'adjectif qui était passé par la tête de Jaejoong pour décrire ce garçon. Mais il en était certain, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le nouveau venu fit une mine contrite. 

— Cha Eunwoo ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? L'orphelinat de l'Espoir ! Le grand chêne ! Tu me lisais Le Petit Prince tous les après-midis... 

Jaejoong se sentit triste devant l'air déçu du jeune homme. 

— Ah... oui... Oui, tu as raison... C'était... il y a tellement longtemps... 

Le secrétaire s'en voulait de ne pas donner mieux comme réponse. Tout ce que lui racontait ce garçon lui était parfaitement inconnu. 

— Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu m'as oublié ? 

Jaejoong secoua la tête. 

— Ce n'est pas que je t'ai oublié, toi... J'ai... j'ai eu un accident et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance.

— Ta tentative de suicide ? C'est ça ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? 

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années montra son impatience, derrière le dénommé Eunwoo. Ce dernier se recula en s'excusant et glissa à Jaejoong : 

— On s'appelle et on se revoit. 

Par politesse, le secrétaire acquiesça et lui sourit. Il mit dans sa poche le morceau de papier sur lequel son ancien camarade avait griffoné son numéro de téléphone, et reprit son travail. 

*~* 

L'inspecteur Park Yoochun se gratta la tête en observant attentivement les photos de la scène du meurtre. Selon l'autopsie, Jeon Jung Ho aurait été poignardé à la jugulaire, puis traîné sur quelques mètres dans cette ruelle, jusqu'à proximité d'un extincteur, avec lequel il avait été frappé. Le visage en était devenu méconnaissable. C'était une jeune adolescente qui avait retrouvé le corps en rentrant chez elle. Vision d'horreur. 

— Cet acharnement... 

A priori, le jeune homme était déjà décédé avant d'avoir eu le visage explosé, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce déferlement de violence ? 

— Ce n'est pas pour cacher l'identité de la victime, avança Kim Junsu. Sinon il n'aurait pas laissé ses papiers sur lui. 

Junsu avait repris les deux autres dossiers. Kim Sang Woo et Lee David avaient été tués suivant le même procédé. D'abord poignardés, et ensuite complètement explosés. 

Ce Sang Woo était très certainement le premier de cette série de meurtres. L'assaillant l'avait d'abord poignardé près du cœur mais avait raté sa cible et s'y était repris à trois fois avant de toucher l'organe vital. Une batte de baseball avait été retrouvée à côté du corps. Elle avait servi, sans aucun doute, à s'acharner sur le visage du pauvre garçon. 

Pour le meurtre de Lee David, cela commençait à être plus soigné. Comme si le coupable s'était entraîné en moins de trois semaines d'intervalle. Le couteau avait été enfoncé dans la jugulaire. Cela avait suffit pour que la victime se vide de son sang. Le marteau qui avait servi ensuite avait été retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin. 

— Une horreur, avait répété plusieurs fois Junsu qui ne s'habituait toujours pas aux clichés. 

— La haine... la haine profonde... L'acharnement dû à la haine. 

Pour Yoochun cela coulait de source. Le coupable connaissait les victimes et les haïssait. L'idée d'un tueur en série avait ébranlé tout le commissariat, mais depuis le rapprochement des trois victimes issues du même endroit, l'inspecteur Park était certain que c'était une mauvaise piste. 

Ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un serial killer quelconque mais d'une personne ivre de haine et de colère. 

Un jeune inspecteur s'approcha de Yoochun et tendit un papier où y étaient notées quelques informations. 

— J'ai fait la recherche sur Kang Min Joon, comme vous m'avez demandé. 

L'inspecteur releva la tête pour l'inciter à parler. 

— Il aurait quitté l'orphelinat en 2006, a priori, il aurait fugué. Il y aurait eu un accident qui a causé la démission de l'ancien directeur. 

— Hum, grommela l'inspecteur Park pour confirmer qu'il savait déjà. 

— Min Joon aurait rejoint un groupe de trafiquants de drogue de Busan. Ce sont les flics de Busan qui m'ont filé toutes ces infos. Ils l'ont interpellé une paire de fois. 

— Et on peut le voir où ce Kang Min Joon ? Questionna Yoochun. 

— Au cimetière. 

— Merde ! 

Park Yoochun avait frappé le bureau de son poing. 

— Il est mort comment et quand ? demanda Junsu. 

— Ce 21 février 2020. Une rixe entre bandes qui aurait mal tourné. À priori, la veille, il aurait roué de coups un type d'une bande adverse et l'aurait laissé pour mort. Vengeance, selon les flics. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. 

Yoochun poussa un énorme soupir de déception. 

— Demande-leur de nous transférer le dossier de Kang Min Joon. 

— Bien, chef. 

L'inspecteur secouait la tête. Kang Min Joon. C'était le seul nom d'un des proches de Jeon Jung Ho dont s'était souvenu l'ex-directeur. Il fit défiler sur son téléphone les photos qu'il avait prises chez Lee Moon Sik, des différentes fiches des gamins qui étaient à l'orphelinat jusqu'en 2007. 

Ses yeux furent captivés par le cliché d'un des ados. Il héla son partenaire. 

— Junsu, viens voir. 

Le rouquin s'approcha et agrandit la photo. Le garçon avait un air doux, presque triste. Un grain de beauté sous l'œil. 

— Son visage me dit quelque chose... commença Yoochun. 

Junsu plissa les yeux et d'un coup s'illumina. 

— C'est le jeune homme que l'on a croisé chez le directeur Lee ! 

— Mais oui, tu as raison ! C'est bien lui ! Tu as toujours été physionomiste ! 

Yoochun détailla la fiche d'informations. Kim Jaejoong, né le 26 Janvier 1990, arrivé à l'orphelinat le 15 Septembre 1993, apporté par sa grand-mère souffrante. Tentative de suicide le 11 Janvier 2006. Au stylo, y était annoté « garçon excessivement calme et réservé, ne se mêle pas aux autres. » et c'était tout. Rien d'autre. 

— C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça ! Allons trouver ce Kim Jaejoong. 


End file.
